


Destruye lo que te destruyó

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Rose Red - Freeform, Sisterhood, Snowing - Freeform, Witches, lost daughter, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poco a poco, todo parecía cobrar sentido. Poco a poco, las pesadillas explicaban porqué se sentían reales; poco a poco, los sueños ganaban terreno, se adueñaban de las expectativas. Poco a poco, aunque no quisieras, el reloj iba pasando, las cosas se podían romper." No importa cuanto huyas, el destino siempre estará ahí. Ahora, es decisión tuya; ¿qué vida quieres vivir? AU, s1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruye lo que te destruyó

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Meh, he vuelto. Realmente, no sé cómo resumir esta historia. Siempre he tenido el headcanon de que Regna se quedó embarazada en algún punto de su vida y que por eso mismo se infertilizó a si misma (que no me creo que sea tan tonta como para hacerlo para fastidiar a su madre). Ésta es una de esas historias de mommy en la que la familia es más importante que el amor, el poder o el éxito. En esta historia, mi O.C también es protagonista porque why not?, es la mejor. Quiero aclarar que esta historia está situada en la primera temporada, un par de semanas después de morir Graham, que no va a haber OQ ni CS, que tampoco os esperéis mucho SQ y que tampoco va a ser totalmente Regina-centric porque bueno, no es la única prota de esta historia. Cuando leáis a Rose, imaginárosla flaquita en los flashbacks y con ropa sucia y hecha jirones, y con uniforme y más cuerpo en la actualidad; tiene... pues el color de pelo de Bex Mader, pero más oscurito, los ojos marrones con un poco de verde, los labios bonitos, la nariz un poquito grande, lunares, cejas anchas, un hoyuelo en la barbilla... Ya la iré describiendo un poco más de cerca. Aunque al principio parezca que el pasado de Rose está un poco inconexo, ya veréis que todo va cuadrando.
> 
> No hay mucho más que pueda decir: espero que disfrutéis de la historia!
> 
> P.D: el punto de vista irá variando; tened en cuenta que aunque nosotros ya sabemos cosas de Regina que se mencionan en otras temporadas, en la primera los personajes no saben tanto unos de otros. Aquí Henry sigue siendo hostil con su madre, la maldición sigue en curso aunque se esté resquebrajando, así que personajes como Mary Margaret o Rose no son del todo conscientes, y conforme va pasando el tiempo, se van dando cuenta de cosas.

Muchos años atrás…

Corrí como si me fuera la vida en ello, corrí con ansia, con dolor, hasta que noté mi ropa hecha jirones y mis pies heridos. Súmana, mi gata, me seguía muy de cerca, mas no importaba cuán rápida fuera, la maldición se acercaba a una velocidad terrible. Me resigné y me conciencié de que jamás volvería a casa, con ellos; me recosté bajo un manzano y abracé a Súmana, esperando que aquel humo morado me engullera y me llevara a un lugar en el que no tendría que recordar nada.

Actualmente

Me desperté exaltada, otra vez la misma pesadilla. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que en unos pocos segundos, la alarma sonaría. Me levanté sin ganas, hice la cama, cogí el uniforme y me vestí, me dirigí a la cocina y desayuné. Le di de comer a Súmana, fregué los cacharros y cogí la bici para ir a clase. Llegué, se rieron de mí, entré en el aula, me dijeron cosas desagradables, entró la profesora, dimos clase, bla bla bla… Siempre lo mismo, siempre igual; ¡qué vida más monótona, por favor! De verdad, que no recordaba un solo día que hubiera sido diferente…

"¡Encontraré a mi madre!" "¡No irás a ningún lado, niña!"

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó la srta. Blanchard, acercándose a mí.

— Sí, sí, estoy bien —me apresuré a decirle, para evitar que se preocupara por mí, no era necesario ni nada, de verdad que no. Sólo había soñado con una de las muchas pesadillas que plagaban mi mente en la oscura noche… ¿Qué, habéis flipao con mi lado poético, a que sí? Pero era la verdad, siempre soñaba con esa mujer joven y su marido, y era horrible. Eran sueños espantosos que no terminaba de comprender, eran como una parte de mí, eran atroces. ¿Eso significaba que yo también era atroz?

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada? —me insistió la profesora. No me malinterpretéis, es una buena mujer, pero la profesora Blanchard era a veces un poco pesada. Negué con la cabeza a su cuestión y ella hizo un gesto "bueno, no pasa nada, al menos lo he intentado". Si he de ser sincera, no sé bien de dónde me viene el orgullo que llevó de serie, pero me molesta cuando es taaaaaaaan compasiva. Jope, que no soy algo ni alguien a quien ayudar para sentirse mejor, eh…

Así me he sentido muchas veces: es como si la gente se interesara en mí solamente porque soy la pobre huerfanita, porque ayudar a una chiquilla como yo es lo que hacen las buenas personas… el caso es que a mí no me importa sus conciencias, sino mis sentimientos; ¿de qué sirve tener amigos si te van a tratar como si fueras una obra de caridad?

Un fuerte estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué era eso? Sonaba como… disparos. ¡Disparos! ¡Ay mi madre (aunque no tenga), un tiroteo! Tan embobada estaba cuando lo dijeron, que yo no me enteré de que eso era un simple simulacro, lo cual me llevó a salir corriendo y liarla parda. Como era de esperar, la gente se rio bastante de mí, lo cual me llevó a enganchar del cuello a Henry Mills, que a veces era un completo imbécil, lo cual me arrastró hasta el despacho de la directora, lo cual hizo que tuviera que enfrentarme a la señora Goode, a la alcaldesa (o sea, la madre de Henry), lo cual… bueno…

— Jovencita, quiero hablar con tus padres —dijo la señora Goode mirándome fijamente. La señorita Mills agarró con fuerza a su hijo y le prohibió hasta respirar: que si nada de ordenadores, que si nada de cómics, que si patatín patatán. Ahora llegaba lo gracioso, parecía que esta mujer no tenía ni puñetera idea de que yo no tenía padres.

— No se preocupe, no hace falta llegar a esos extremos; —dijo la madre de Henry detrás de mí, lo cual me hizo abrir de manera exagerada los ojos— este incidente es culpa del resto de alumnos, incluido mi hijo.

— Señora Mills, le aconsejo que no interfiera en mi manera de trabajar —dijo la directora poniéndose de pie, enfrentando a la alcaldesa. ¿Habéis visto alguna vez Matilda? ¿No, nunca? ¿Ni siquiera leer el libro? Bueno, pues aunque la respueta sea que no, ya os digo que la directora Goode (que de buena no tiene nada, al igual que este chiste) es como la mala de Matilda; yo, particularmente, me sentí como la pequeña bruja, situada en medio de la dulce chica joven y la malvada superior.

— Y yo, señora Goode, le aconsejo que se vuelva al convento antes de que más niños sufran su dictadura —replicó la mujer morena que en aquel momento se estaba convirtiendo en mi salvadora. Madre e hijo se marcharon y yo me quedé sola en aquella oficina, frente al gran monstruo. ¿Resultado? Tres días expulsada. Genial, claro que sí, cómo no…

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hice fue levantarme tarde, salir con mi bici a darme un paseo… tampoco es que el mundo de los adultos fuera muy divertido, así que pensé en hacer algo que muchos tildarían de locura: visitar a la alcaldesa.

Con paso firme, toqué en la puerta, esperando que me dijera que pasara. Cuando recibí la confirmación, me adentré en la oficina.

— Buenos días —dije agitando la mano nerviosamente. — Me llamo Rose, yo… sólo quería agradecerle lo de ayer, me salvó usted la vida —solté con una tímida sonrisa.

— Oh, —parecía sorprendida de que alguien hubiera traspasado sus dominios, pero no parecía que le hubiera molestado— no es nada. ¿No deberías de estar en clase? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente, y yo inspiré con profundidad.

— Sí, bueno… me han expulsado —admití con un poco de vergüenza, agachando la mirada, pero nunca la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, las princesas no hacen eso, aunque yo estaba lejos de ser una princesa.

— Rose, querida, —dijo con tono amable— ¿te gustaría comer hoy conmigo?


End file.
